


Episode 7: Rogue One

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, GoLBPodfics (digiella), Meggory, sanerontheinside



Series: Force Freaks [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggory/pseuds/Meggory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside
Summary: Come Join us as we discuss Rogue One!





	

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/podcast/ep%2007%20rogue%20one.mp3) (right click to save, normal click to stream)

 

What we talked about:

[The ending for rogue one was originally WAAAAAY different](http://www.slashfilm.com/early-rogue-one-scripts/)

[“From Tape Drives to Memory Orbs, the Data Formats of Star Wars Suck”](http://motherboard.vice.com/read/the-disk-formats-of-star-wars-rogue-one-spoilers)

[fashion under the empire](http://poetryincostume.tumblr.com/post/155216392772/xenadd-i-got-this-gorgeous-fascinating) by poetryincostume

[Lyra Erso and the red of enlightenment](http://poetryincostume.tumblr.com/post/155604249097/lyra-erso-and-the-red-of-enlightenment) by poetryincostume

[The unseen archive footage used for rogue one](http://www.radiotimes.com/news/2016-12-19/the-unseen-star-wars-archive-footage-used-in-rogue-one)

 

 

recs

[the historian,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8939686) by peradi

[Bring Me Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9212195), by oddlyexquisite

**[Rogue One, anything cute and adorable with Bodhi? :)](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/post/155445953424/writing-prompt-rogue-one-anything-cute-and) by poplitealqueen**

[climb, climb,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909383) by peradi

[The Mountains Said I Would Find You Here,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9086590) by meggory84

[Strongest Stars,](http://elfpen.tumblr.com/post/154837299163/strongest-stars) by elfpen

[spirtassassin drabble](http://kyberpunk.tumblr.com/post/155359519602/spiritassassin-drabble-2) by my-geek-is-showing

[And the Next,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8876083/chapters/20349655) by ienablu,

[spes semper mihi adest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9228242/chapters/20928818) by rain_sleet_snow

wrong place, wrong time \- hellotailor

[They Have Taken Photographs of Our Footprints in the Dust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9127249) by  dharmaavacado

[An Energy Greater Than Both of Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8946409/chapters/20477902) by 13thdoctor, jharkness

[saner ‘s excessive synopsis](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.tumblr.com/post/155565482829/saners-excessive-synopsis) by sanerontheinside

[spiritassasin drable ](http://lacefedora.tumblr.com/post/154930019041/spiritassassin-drabble)by lacefedore

 

 


End file.
